borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Penetrator
Varieties Recoil Reduction Is the increased recoil reduction a part of the Sniper Killer bonus, or something else? It just seems odd to me that no one listed that mod as part of the Red Text bonus, but all the rifles I have ever seen with this mod have greatly increased recoil reduction. --Odyoda 23:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) All Dahl guns have some recoil reduction...But I think you're right; the reduction on this goes way above the norm. I'd guess it is an extra effect, because without it this gun would be more of a machinegun than an accurate sniper. Steel crab 17:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) orange is it possible to find this gun in orange or does it appaer only in green, blue and purple ? :It appears to only spawn as green, blue, and purple rarity. If you obtain an orange version, it's probably modded. -- 03:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Glitch I have a purple PPZ Dahl Penetrator. It's my favorite weapon, right now. But, I notice a glitch. When playing in multiplayer mode, the bullets from the gun seem to shoot much higher than usual. Looking down the site, I can notice that the bullets are ending up around where the top of the site is, it's like the gun's recoil reduction is turned off for the bullets, but not for the site. Then, I play the game in single player mode, and the problem clears up. Any solutions? :this happens with all weapons, not just the penetrator. with some connections guests will experience high grouping and loss of elemental damage. the only solution is to exit and enter again hoping the effect dissipates. 13:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - or aim low) : For a long time I searched a good one of these, cause my Siren got a Dahl Loyalty Mod. Then i discovered this glitch. I tested some games with this gun an to me it occurs that multiplayer games are not the problem but the multiplayer games of others. When I host an open game and others join, the recoil reduction stays as it should. So... if u wanna use it.. be the host. ~~ Grompf Hurray, my first legenday Sniper! Bought one of these just last night for like $1M out of my $1.3M cash supply in Jakobs Cove (level 35 first PT). It's only 390 damage, but it's rate of fire, 10rnd magazine, 2.4x zoom, and wonderful recoil reduction make it far more attactive than the 437 damage, 2.0 rof, 6 round sniper I'd been using... which suffered from only 1x zoom and one of those horrible TV-screen scopes. Was right before bed so I only used it on a few enemies, but I can't wait to mow down some Takensteins and Zombies with it tonight! I can see favoring single and double taps most of the time, but it's nice to know I can just hold down the trigger to rock-and-roll if the need arises. The Maliwan Volcano had been the Legendary sniper I was lusting over (but have yet to see), but this one might even take it's place for more situations. (Also looking forward to getting an Atlas Cyclops for extra long range sniping) 18:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Creeper C`mon Gearbox!! Alright I got your stupid patch that NERFED New Haven and sure you fixed the rarity level on the `old` pearlesent weapons but you sure did a half-ass job! You forgot this gun! Why not make it orange too?? What, did you FORGET?? C`mon Gearbox! I`m SICK of having to scroll all the way down my inventory to whip out this gun. At least with the old pearlesents they were at the top of your inventory! Jeez... I suppose you had better things to worry about than this, though. You had to stop modded weapons. You HAD to. Dear God, multiplayer was a joke. And a not very funny one, at that... But please, PLEASE fix this gun in an update. Tellegro 06:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Higher damage Penetrator If a semiauto sniper f/r 2.7 gets Liquid, don't you think a PPZ Vicious with 4.6 is kinda pushing it? --Nagamarky 16:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 1.0x Weapon Zooom I saw someone mention that their previous sniper rifle was "plagued" by a 1.0x weapon zoom. This is usually a plague for sniper rifles, usually. I found one of these as I was trying to swap out my Avenger to compare to the loot Crawmerax dropped (in order to find pearlescents) and it had a 1.0x zoom. Most of my sniper rifles I prefer to have as high of a zoom as possible. This one however is rather nice to have a 1.0x. When running around and a killer jumps out from behind a crate its a pain to zoom in and see only the guy's chest. With the fully auto feature on this gun its rather nice to quick zoom and throw off a couple rounds in the general vicinity of the head and then trust that he's dead. Location? Is there anything in particular I could get one to drop from or should I just keep firing away at whatever I see and check back at shops when they get new weapons? There isn't a specific spot to get one of these. It is a random drop. I've noticed that I find more of them from Crawmerax and the Armory. Uberorb The red chest above the ravine in Deep Fathoms to the right of the Road's End travel button is where I've found probably about 80% of the Penetrators I have seen... Could just be me though... Avarice Ink 07:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding "Qu'est-ce que c'est" I think it's a pop culture referance to the Talking Heads song Psycho killer. If you listen to it, it's pretty close. There's my 2 cents on it. :-) Darc_dragoon_70 :^^^ Yes thank you, It is already listed in the trivia section of the main artical page for this gun. 20:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the last edits made about this sentence, just wanted to say it still spelt "quest" if written "Qu'est ce que c'est" or "Qu'est que c'est", but yeah, don't know if its intentional or a mispell. (French is complicated.)L4C YukiNagato 18:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :the trivia is about the french phrase, not the item card. use correct french in trivia. use item card verbatim for red text. ty. 21:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit - except the lyric which is written i know not how. 21:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC)) ::: Lyric is Qu'est-ce. --Nagamarky 22:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::danke. 23:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Finding more Liquid Penetrators So far I have only one of these and it is not generally that good. It does about 460 damage and is level 38 to use it. I have constantly roamed around the game looking for another one. I was wondering if I needed to drop the penetrator because you could only find one at a time or something? Also I dont know if this is because of borderlands patches or what but everytime I play on my friends xbox and try to drop him a weapon to use, the level goes up instantly when I drop it. From like level 43 to level 48. At first I thought it was my eyes but I looked and yeah it was 43. I know that level 43 and 48 may look kind of the same but this is not the case. Mr.Sand 18:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Sand :it is tempting to think there must be a cause of scarcity in regards to penetrators. occurrence seems to come and go. level drop is due to equipping. if it is unequipped in your inventory it is same level as on the ground. equipped level difference is explained elsewhere in the wiki. 18:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I just found one with 913 damage. So it is likely they could spawn with higher base max damage than you hypothesize. "PPZ4700 Desert Penetrator" :hang on to that gun! to the best of _my_ knowledge the max legit damage for penetrator is 932. so i agree with dotonenine. 00:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Elemental x3? Can a Penetrator ever spawn with an x3 elemental mod? On that note, can a Penetrator ever spawn with a stock3 part? Based on personal experience, I've seen them have every stock except stock3, though I've probably only gotten 6 or 7 ever. -- Queue 18:32, September 26, 2010 (PST) :Answering my own question, all it would take for an x3 would be a sight3 and stock3 (and to be material 1 or 2, not 3, so it gets a Liquid prefix instead of Desert), so it really just boils down to whether a Penetrator can spawn with a stock3, since there's already an example of one with a sight3 on this discussion page. Basically it'd be rare if it can happen, and an x3 Penetrator would be essentially pointless (waiting for the tech pool to charge for a meh damage boost for 1 shot), but I'm curious regardless. -- Queue 18:56, September 26, 2010 (PST) ::And I found what looks to be a fully legit image of a Penetrator with a stock3 here. The main thread is here. With that in mind, I can now safely assume an x3 Penetrator is possible, just rather unlikely. I guess if I ever actually see one in game I'll come back here with an image. -- Queue 19:34, September 26, 2010 (PST) Best DPS gun in the game? Assuming all the bullets hit, does this gun have the best DPS in the game?Riceygringo 02:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : No. Jakobs Skullmasher, Jakobs Bessie, Maliwan Hellfire, Double Anarchy. 02:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :: Ahh right...but I noticed something, those guns are on opposite sides of the spectrum. Either really powerful but less than 1 fire rate, or really inaccurate and 10+ fire rate...I would assume I only felt that way about the penetrator is because it can really get shots on the target while maintaining a powerful damageRiceygringo 23:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) your initial assumption invalidated those considerations. the weapon is much less accurate than the executioner (sniper invader) and yet more fun. with enough rolands co-oping it makes an unholy terror of a support machine gun. 07:33, January 11, 2011 (UTC) the executioner is burst fire only when zoomed, not to mention it chews through ammo =D? maybe I should have entitled this to be "DA MOST FUN GUN TO USE"--Riceygringo 04:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) It could have the most damage. Depends what your compairing it to. If you compair it to other snipers I can think of only on the rivals this and its the invader. If you compair it to other accurate, fast fireing weps, a nemisis is a lot better. The element effect+ fire rate+ damage+ multiple shots per pull of trigger = lots of damage. It can land a few hundred shots in a few seconds. But yes, I would agree, it is one of the top DPS snipers available on the game. ~The draco was made for me baby. 18:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC)DragonFire1238